1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fee calculating apparatus for calculating the delivery fee of a parcel in accordance with its weight, length, and delivery area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a shop which deals with home delivery or the like is equipped with a weighing instrument for measuring the weight of a parcel, an instrument for measuring its length, and a fee conversion table listing delivery fees for the respective delivery areas. A worker refers to the conversion table so as to obtain a delivery fee based on the weight measured by the weighing instrument, the length (size) measured by the measuring instrument, and the delivery area.
In the above-described method, since all operations for calculating a delivery fee must be manually performed, the operating efficiency is low. In addition, troubles tend to occur. That is, this method lacks efficiency.
Under the circumstances, a sequence of operations for calculating a delivery fee may be automated. However, this involves the usage of equipment which is large and cumbersome, with the result that it is difficult to operate. For these reasons, automation of delivery fee calculation has not yet been realized.